rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers
Reapers are supernatural entities that serve their father/creator, Death. They assist in maintaining the Natural Order and guide deceased souls or entities to their final destinations to their respective afterlives. They are completely neutral and are not align with anyone, especially angels, demons, deities, etc. Types of Reapers Necro-Reapers Necro-Reapers are Primordial Reapers, the first and oldest among their kind. Their main task are to lead their younger siblings or task as "Death" while he is not present or attending to other business. The are also known for guiding souls to their respective afterlives, however Necro-Reapers will take beings such as Archangels/demons, Protogenos, Avalonians, or powerful individuals to their afterlives instead of common reapers. Elite Reapers Elite Reapers.jpg|Elite Reapers The Elite Reapers are highly and person trained soldiers lead by the Necro-Reapers into battle or safeguarding the souls of The Veils. They only loyalty serve their masters and answer to no one else. Known Reapers Necro-Reapers * Malthael * Nekron Powers and Abilities As servants of Death, Reapers are among on of the strongest supernatural entities in the world. * Necrokinesis: Reapers are capable of kill mortal beings by removing their life-force energy, that thrives within all living organisms. They can either cause individuals to die slowly of old age or weaken. * Resurrection: A Reaper can bring back any deceased human back to life, however this disrupts the natural Order so they do not display this power. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: Reapers are among the only entities that are capable of gathering amass souls to their finger tips than any entity, even far sufficient than angels. They can channel the powers of souls but will not do this as it disrupts their main task and they can detect when a soul is not present or not. * Supernatural Concealment: Reapers are among the greatest entities at concealing their presence from anyone. They will always appear as invisible to those that cannot perceive the supernatural. ** Invisibility: Reapers can cloak themselves from human eye and will not reveal themselves unless they want to. They are constantly working invisible. * Teleportation: Reapers can travel through anywhere in the world, including any afterlife, especially those inaccessible to beings that are known for being stronger than them. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic (Binding Seals): Reapers can be harmed by magic spells/rituals, however certain biding spells meant for Reapers can bound them for being force to serve a person or trap them. Destroying Beings * Greater Demons: top tier demons like Hell Knights, Marquis, Dukes, Prince of Hell, Cain, or Lilith can kill any common Reaper with their natural abilities. * High Tier Deities: Powerful gods like Thor, Artemis, Chief Deities, and Titans can outmatch any Reaper. * High Tier Half-Breeds: High tier angelic/demonic half-breeds like common Nephilims, Empowered Cambions, Arch-Cambions/Nephalems/Nephilims * Higher Angels: While common angels can kill common reapers, Elite Reapers can take down Dominions, however Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim can kill any Reaper with ease. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Reaper, including Necro-Reapers such as their father, Death. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any Reaper. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill any reaper. Only weapons of Archangels can kill Necro-Reapers. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods can kill any Reaper except for Necro-Reapers. * Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The persona weapons of the Primordial Beings can destroy any Reaper instantly like Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, or God's Crucifix Sword. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Species can kill any Reaper, including Necro-Reapers such as Archangel/demon Blade, Oberon's Staff, Necro-Scythe, or Protogenos's Divine Weaponry. * The First Blade: This First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything except for Necro-Reapers. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Death's Creations Category:Deceased Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars